


FALLING

by xixisbestboi



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Childhood Friends, Drunk Sex, Foreplay, Infidelity, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixisbestboi/pseuds/xixisbestboi
Summary: 𝑪𝒂𝒏 𝒊 𝒅𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒂𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒆𝑾𝒊𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏?Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi, and Xiao Yui are pals since that summer night when they dreamt about the things that they want to do after school ends. Promised to each other and to the universe on that night that whatever happens, they will be successful in life.“𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝒐𝒇 𝒂𝒏 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒕𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒏𝒄𝒚? 𝑻𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅’𝒔 𝒈𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕, 𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕?”“𝑾𝒆𝒍𝒍, 𝒚𝒆𝒂𝒉 𝒊𝒕 𝒊𝒔! 𝑯𝒐𝒘 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝑻𝒆𝒍𝒆𝒗𝒊𝒔𝒊𝒐𝒏-𝒓𝒆𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒃𝒖𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔? 𝑨𝒅𝒖𝒍𝒕𝒔 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒐 𝒄𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔𝒏’𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒂𝒄𝒄𝒆𝒑𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒃𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒊𝒆𝒔 𝒐𝒇 𝒏𝒆𝒘 𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒉𝒏𝒐𝒍𝒐𝒈𝒚. 𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕’𝒔 𝒔𝒐 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒆𝒂𝒓-𝒘𝒓𝒆𝒄𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒂𝒍𝒌𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒂𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒔? 𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒊𝒏𝒗𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒇𝒖𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒆’𝒔 𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒉𝒏𝒐𝒍𝒐𝒈𝒚!”“𝑰 𝒂𝒈𝒓𝒆𝒆! 𝑰 𝒂𝒈𝒓𝒆𝒆! 𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒘𝒐 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒑𝒆𝒅 𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒕𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒃𝒖𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒔? 𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒉! 𝑴𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒂 𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒓!"
Relationships: Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days), Xiao Hui/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Kudos: 10





	FALLING

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello : )) this is cheng again. I wrote this before for my Vox x Violet smut entry. I did a couple of editing to align it with our 19 days love triangle. Hope you enjoy it!

𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒂𝒎 𝒊 𝒏𝒐𝒘  
𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒂𝒎 𝒊 𝒏𝒐𝒘  
𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒊 𝒅𝒐 𝒏𝒐𝒘   
𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒂𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅?

𝑪𝒂𝒏 𝒊 𝒅𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒂𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒆

𝑾𝒊𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏?

Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi, and Xiao Yui are pals since that summer night when they dreamt about the things that they want to do after school ends. Promised to each other and to the universe on that night that whatever happens, they will be successful in life. The rug of clothes that they were wearing will be changed to high-end clothes that they always want to wear someday. 

“𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝒐𝒇 𝒂𝒏 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒕𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒏𝒄𝒚? 𝑻𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅’𝒔 𝒈𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕, 𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕?”

“𝑾𝒆𝒍𝒍, 𝒚𝒆𝒂𝒉 𝒊𝒕 𝒊𝒔! 𝑯𝒐𝒘 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝑻𝒆𝒍𝒆𝒗𝒊𝒔𝒊𝒐𝒏-𝒓𝒆𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒃𝒖𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔? 𝑨𝒅𝒖𝒍𝒕𝒔 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒐 𝒄𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔𝒏’𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒂𝒄𝒄𝒆𝒑𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒃𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒊𝒆𝒔 𝒐𝒇 𝒏𝒆𝒘 𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒉𝒏𝒐𝒍𝒐𝒈𝒚. 𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕’𝒔 𝒔𝒐 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒆𝒂𝒓-𝒘𝒓𝒆𝒄𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒂𝒍𝒌𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒂𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒔? 𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒊𝒏𝒗𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒇𝒖𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒆’𝒔 𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒉𝒏𝒐𝒍𝒐𝒈𝒚!”

“𝑰 𝒂𝒈𝒓𝒆𝒆! 𝑰 𝒂𝒈𝒓𝒆𝒆! 𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒘𝒐 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒑𝒆𝒅 𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒕𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒃𝒖𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒔? 𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒉! 𝑴𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒂 𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒓!"

They were right about themselves. Promises that they were holding for years became their presents. Things were falling into their plans. Jian Yi having the biggest entertainment agency, Zhan Zheng Xi handling the Television Industry, and Xiao Yui manages everything that the two can’t manage. But the major changes that they had were not about the success that they've always wanted. It is on their insides. Their friendships turned into something else. Something that could really lead to their destruction.

Jian Yi knew how the relationship between the three of them became a pain in the ass. Xiao Yui and he fight for their right to Zheng Xi’s heart and at the same time, Xi’s misleading acts caught them confused. One moment, Zheng Xi shows that he loves Jian Yi the most and then seconds passed, Xiao Yui became the apple of his eyes.

\----------

"Yi ..."

Before Zheng Xi could say what’s on his mind, Jian Yi cut him off. He was still looking away from first when he said, "Xixi, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." It is indeed awkward when your love interest aka your drunkard long time best friend caught you peeping while he showers. He turned towards the other, and looked into his eyes, "It's just that seeing you tonight ..."

Before Zheng Xi could digest what was happening, Jian Yi was kissing him. Slowly, but with an intensity with which he could never kiss another person before. And he returned the kiss with the same intensity. Without breaking contact, Jian Yi laid him back on the bed.

They remained like that for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Jian Yi's lips left him and he kissed his way up to Xi's right ear. 

"Make love to me," he whispered. Hee nodded a nearly imperceptible nod and Jian Yi returned to his lips.

His hand moved down to the tie on Zheng Xi's robe. He pulled the cloth and the robe fell open, leaving him completely exposed to his view.

"Beautiful," he muttered as he began to kiss his way down Xi's neck and to his chest. Jian Yi's hand slid from behind his back, up to his stomach and to his pinkish buds. He took Xi's left nipple between his fingertips and began to play with it. The latter gasped as Jian Yi took his other nipple in his mouth. He sucked it lightly, occasionally using his teeth to nibble. Their hearts were absolutely pounding and their breathing was ragged. That’s the point where Zheng Xi could feel a fire building between her legs.

As much as he wanted him to continue, he knew he needed to change their path. He didn't want that to be what caused him to orgasm. He wanted him inside, giving him that hot release and he knew that same goes for Jian Yi. He gently pushed him away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jian Yi looked at Xi's with confusion on his face.

"No. You were doing everything right. I just wanted to... return the favor," The latter said with a sly smile spreading across his face.

He quickly removed Jian Yi's shirt and pushed him onto his back. Hee leaned up and straddled Yi's waist, making sure to create plenty of contact between his naked body and the erection that Yi's trousers were barely containing. Xi began to kiss his way down to Yi's chest, moving his hips slightly for emphasis. Jian Yi groaned and pulled his face up to his.

"I wasn't finished," Xi said indignantly.

"No, but if I let you continue, I would be…you know? And that's not what I want."

Jian Yi began to kiss him again, with the same intensity that was there when they first started. It was only a few seconds before he stood up next to the bed. Never taking his eyes off of Xi, he removed his trousers. What greeted Xi was better than he ever could have imagined every time they are doing this kind of fooling around. Jian Yi quickly returned to his side. His mouth found Xi's again briefly before moving once again to his chest. He began to work his nipples, and the fire between Xi's legs became unbearable that he could not help releasing.

"Xixi, I want to be inside of you." Yi said weakly.

And with that, the blind drunk Zheng Xi became more aware of his senses. His system slowly catching up on what the two of them were doing. He harshly pushed Yi away, his orange to red orbs looked on Yi’s confused eyes and down to his naked body. This is bad this is bad. 

𝑻𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒔 𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒃𝒂𝒅.

“Xixi, what happened? Are you okay, honey?” Jian Yi said with the word "worried" masked on his face.

“Hands off!”

“...what?”

“This is bad, Yi! THIS IS BAD! We shouldn’t do this.” Zheng Xi took one of Yi’s pillows and used it as a cover to his body. They fixed their positions. 

Xi sat near the headboard and Jian Yi was in front of him. “How could you do this to me, Yi? After everything, we’ve been through? Yi, you know I’m Xiao Yui’s future husband! I’m your best friend for fuck sake!”

Jian Yi’s confused eyes changed in orbs with pain, and shock on it. “I thought…” he closed his eyes and clenched his fingers.

“Xixi, you know I don’t have a choice—I never had!” Still, eyes closed, he moved his neck to keep his temper. “I had you first, you know that. You know it’s just you since the beginning—you alone so why are you choosing her over me?”

𝑾𝒉𝒚, 𝑿𝒊𝒙𝒊?

“I tried, Yi. All the time, I tried my best but it’s just too hard. Yui is what I need. Yes, we always had this kind of benefitting relationship but this is just that. It should stay like that. It wasn’t meant to go this far. I swear.” He reached for Jian Yi’s clenched hands. Sorry is what his eyes shout. “I tried but still, you are nothing but a best friend to me, Jian Yi. There is no us, there never was”

“Ever since when we were kids, I felt like everyone’s miles away from me. I don’t know why is it my shy personality or is it just me?” Yi opened his eyes and looked at Xi's. He doesn’t care even if his eyes are already red or his vision becomes blurry. 

“My mind is a dark place that most people around me don’t want to explore. But I got you, you alone is enough for me." He moved his neck again to control his anger. "But right now, you actually don’t care? You knew it yourself that when I got to know you, you became a part of me that I could never erase."

"..."

"I used to think that your love was real and that healed me.” And that’s it. A tear fell from his right eye. “So, why breaking me now, Xixi?”

“I do care about y—” Jian Yi slapped Xi’s hand when he tried to wipe his tears.

“Please don’t do this, don’t act anymore that you actually care.” Yi stood up, picked his clothes, and wear it one by one.

For a minute or more, silence swallowed the whole room.

“I’m sorry” Whatever sounds Zheng Xi was doing on his sobs, Jian Yi managed himself not to look. “I just—”

“Sorry doesn’t fix everything, Zheng Xi. If lies would keep sweeping from those lips of yours, then you should get your shit and go. walk through the door and get the fuck out of my sight!”

𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒎𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒊𝒔 𝒃𝒂𝒅? 𝑾𝒉𝒚? 𝑩𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒀𝒖𝒊? 𝑩𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒓𝒚 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒖𝒑𝒔𝒆𝒕? 𝑫𝒊𝒅 𝒊𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒐𝒄𝒄𝒖𝒓 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖’𝒓𝒆 𝒉𝒖𝒓𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒐? 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒚 𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖. 𝑾𝒉𝒚 𝒄𝒂𝒏’𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕? 𝑾𝒆𝒍𝒍, 𝑰 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒆. 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚, 𝑰 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅𝒏’𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒍𝒕𝒛 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒊𝒏 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒐𝒏’𝒕 𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒍𝒚 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒌 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕.


End file.
